


Roses are red, Eddie is blue, and Buck is too

by browney3dgirl6



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Confessions, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Minor Howie "Chimney", Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, eddies pov, mention of firehouse family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browney3dgirl6/pseuds/browney3dgirl6
Summary: Love seemed everywhere that day. Valentine's day this, candy that, relationships everywhere they looked. Eddie and Buck were single for the day, neither of them knowing what to do with themselves; everyone seemed to have someone except them.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 163





	Roses are red, Eddie is blue, and Buck is too

**Author's Note:**

> So I binged watched this last week and I can't get enough of these two 🥰 This little story came to mind just in time for Valentine's day!
> 
> This is my first time writing for this show so I hope you enjoy! Happy Valentine's Day ❣

****

Eddie watched as Buck sat at his table helping Christopher put cards together for the next day. They had finished dinner about an hour ago and Christopher had begged Buck to stay and help him; Eddie couldn’t exactly say no to Christopher—or Buck.

Tape, markers, and candy coated the entirety of the table as the two picked through different cards to decorate. The two had a system: Christopher would make and decorate the cards and then Buck would put them together, attaching a bag of candy to each. Buck would admire each and every one, making Christopher blush with pride.

_Valentines Day._

It wasn’t something Eddie had ever been that into. He’d missed most of them with Shannon; either he’d been away in Afghanistan or she’d been gone visiting her mother. And now it was just him and Christopher; well Buck was here too, but he didn’t count in that way, not really.

Eddie looked away quickly when he realized he’d been staring too long, Buck’s eyes flicking his direction. It didn’t work and soon Buck was sauntering up next to him. His blue eyes lingered where Christopher still sat. “Man, remember how much fun it used to be to give out candy and shit to all your friends? Then at the end you had a bag full too.”

Buck was clearly in awe with his childhood memories and Eddie couldn’t blame him; everything was simple when you were a kid.

Eddie lifted his beer out towards Christopher, “Yea, and now we just watch our kids have all the fun.” Buck chuckled, “You’re just jealous because you’re single.”

Taking another sip of his beer, Eddie looked to Buck, “Yea, so what’s _your_ excuse?”

Their eyes met, lingering on each other for far _too_ long; Eddie got lost in those iridescent eyes of his.

They were interrupted by Christopher who beckoned further attention at the newest card he’d just made. Eddie walked over to him easily, picking up some of the cards his son had made. Kissing him on the forehead, he said, “These are great son. I’m sure your friends will love them.” Christopher beamed up at him, pulling him down for a hug.

Buck cleared his throat from where he still stood in the kitchen; “Guess I should get going…” Eddies lips pulled together, “Yea, we have an early morning…” He trailed off as Buck made his way over to Christopher, wrapping him up in a tight hug.

It warmed Eddie’s heart to see the look on their faces as they held each other tightly; it was like watching his family come together.

He shook those thoughts from his head and moved to walk Buck out. Christopher shouted, “Bye Buck!” Buck turned, giving Christopher his signature smile, “Goodnight buddy.”

Buck’s keys jingled in his hands as he walked towards his car; Eddie followed at a safe distance.

Once they neared his jeep, they gave their usual ‘bro-hug’, each of them leaning in closer than necessary. When they pulled away there was an awkwardness in the space between them, one they couldn’t seem to get rid of lately.

Without another word, Buck hopped in his jeep, smiling weakly at Eddie as he drove off. Every time he left, Eddie felt and odd pang in his chest, like he was letting a part of him leave.

He went back inside to help Christopher pack everything into his backpack for the morning and then tucked him into bed. With Christopher all tucked in, he bent down to kiss him on the forehead. “I love you son.” Christopher smiled up at him, “I love you too daddy.” He gave his son one last tuck before heading out of the room, stopping when Christopher asked, “Who’s your Valentine dad?” Eddie smiled easily at him, “You are mijo, now go to sleep.” Christopher seemed satisfied, rolling over to make himself comfortable. Clicking off the light, he shut his son’s door quietly behind him.

He may not have a Valentine of his own, but he had someone who would always love him.

~

After dropping Christopher at school with all of his goodies, he made his way to the 118—his other home.

They had their morning briefing with Bobby and shortly after headed out on their first call of the day. He worked side by side with Buck as usual, their awkwardness fading with work on the line.

Love seemed to be everywhere that day whether it was when they were out on a call or back at the station; Valentines Day had taken over. Cookies, candy, and various treats were left at the station all throughout the day, littering the dining table. Some of their calls had included: Valentines poppers gone wrong, an argument turned bloody over the last bouquet of roses, and Eddie’s personal favorite—someone claiming they were ‘dying’ of a broken heart; it had happened before, it was just comical on today of all days.

They had just finished a late lunch and were sitting around the station, taking some down time before their next call. Everyone seemed to be talking about their plans for the evening while Buck and Eddie sat with their thoughts, desperately trying not to look at one another.

Hen looked between the two of them, “For two good looking guys, you two s _ure_ look lonely on a day like this.” They simultaneously glared her direction. Chimney decided to chime in, “Come on Buck, _you_ don’t have anyone to spend the day with?” Buck scoffed looking Eddies direction, “What about him? I mean he’s just as good looking…or whatever.” Eddie used his palm to cover the grin spreading across his face at Buck’s confession.

Together, Chimney and Hen stated, “He’s got a kid!”

Eddie knew that was his ‘get out of having a date card’, and he was prepared to use it to his _full_ advantage to not look sad and lonely on this stupid ass holiday.

They were both literally saved by the bell when the speakers rang out signaling their newest call.

The rest of the day remained much the same as the morning, with Valentine’s Day in full pursuit. They were let off around eight that night and Eddie slipped out of the firehouse quickly before his coworkers could give him anymore shit. He hopped in his truck and drove home to meet Carla and an eager Christopher.

Upon opening the door, Christopher bounced up and down waving his little body from side to side. Eddie chuckled, “ _How much candy has he had?!_ ” Carla shrugged her shoulders, feigning indifference; “I can’t control what the school allows honey.” Eddie looked between the two of them suspiciously, “Mmhmm.” He grabbed Christopher up into a bear-hug, tickling him as he went; Christopher laughed and screamed and Eddie knew he was right where he was supposed to be that night.

Carla stayed for awhile longer, washing the dishes while Eddie got Christopher ready for bed. Once he was out of the bath and in his pjs, Eddie tucked Christopher into bed, laying down with him to read a story. Christopher fell asleep within minutes, his sugar high finally hitting. Eddie gently removed his glasses and planted a soft kiss over his forehead before moving from the bed and making his way back out to the kitchen.

Carla had just finished cleaning up and was hanging the towels back over the oven door. He smiled at her warmly when she looked up, “Thanks, you didn’t have to do that.” She smiled back at him, “It’s the least I could do for the long day I’m sure you had.” Eddie chuckled softly, “Yea, it was definitely…something today.” Carla motioned to the table abruptly, “Christopher left something for you over there. I think he forgot to give it to you in all of his excitement.”

Making his way to the table, Eddie picked up the folded piece of paper that read- _To: my daddy, Love: Christopher_. There were various hearts and scribbles decorating the rest of it. The corners of his mouth raised as he read it over and flipped it open.

Inside was a picture of three stick figures standing under the sun and oblong drawn clouds. They were all holding hands, the littlest stick figure in the middle; ach one was labeled. Stick figure Eddie was on the left, with Christopher in the middle, and the one with the blue circles to his right was labeled Buck.

Moisture pricked at the corner of his eyes. Carla’s keys jingled behind him, taking his attention off of the drawing in front of him. She looked up to him knowingly as she headed toward the door; she turned back to say, “You should call him.” Eddie smiled at her and thanked her again for everything as she made her way out the door.

He couldn’t seem to put the drawing down, his emotions creeping out uncontrollably. Picking up his phone, he pretended to scroll through his texts, even though Bucks was always at the top. Sighing aloud, he finally tapped his best friends’ icon and began typing out a text.

He was interrupted when a light knock sounded on his door. Tossing his phone aside, he stood from the couch to open it; Carla probably forgot something. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see it wasn’t Carla, but Buck instead. His brows raised in question. Buck smiled subtly, “Figured we wouldn’t have to spend today alone if we were together.” He held up a pack of beer and Eddie noticed there was a box of pizza in his other hand. Eddie laughed slightly, “That works. I was just about to text you anyway.” Buck smiled bigger this time, “Guess using your kid isn’t all it’s cracked up to be, huh?” Eddie rolled his eyes while stepping aside to let him in. “Just get in here before I change my mind.” He could hear Buck snicker as he made his way into the kitchen, setting the beer and pizza on the island.

Between bites of pizza and sips of beer, they talked about their crazy day at work and all the antics it had ensued. When they finished, Buck made his way to the bathroom while Eddie went to clean up the kitchen. Once he got it back to where Carla had had it just hours ago, he went into the living room where he found Buck sprawled across his couch.

Buck was lost in some game show on the tv, barely noticing as Eddie sat on the other end of the couch. Eddie moved Bucks socked feet onto his lap, settling into the seat. They’d spent many nights like this, simply comforted by each other’s warmth and presence. Tonight seemed different though; a lot of things had lately.

Gently pushing Bucks feet off. He stood and went to the table, grasping Christopher’s drawing in his hands. Buck was staring at him when he returned, his face furrowed in question.

Eddie sat back down in his before position, stretching his arms out toward Buck. Buck took the card tentatively as Eddie answered him, “Christopher drew it.” Cautiously, Buck opened the card, his eyes hovering over the drawing for several minutes. After a while, he handed it back to Eddie, not saying anything. Eddie took it back, placing it on the table in front of them which was still covered in cookies and candy from earlier. 

Silence surrounded the air around them, the tv offering the only noise.

Finally, Buck shifted slightly. “Eddie, I-I have a confession.” Eddie looked up to meet him, but Buck looked away quickly, his eyes landing somewhere to the side. Buck sighed heavily as he reached an arm out, his hand landing on the frosted sugar cookies. “I just-have to tell you that…I _really_ fuckin’ hate these cookies man.”

Eddie didn’t know why, but he busted out into laughter, Buck following soon after. Between laughs Buck continued, “I mean _all_ that frosting and then they’re mushy… _totally gross_.” They chuckled some more until eventually their laughter faded out.

Eddie looked to him with a seriousness, “Is that what you _really_ came over here for, to tell me about shitty cookies?” Buck pulled his bottom lip in and used his hands to pull himself up and into a sitting position. “Were you gonna text me about that drawing or something else?” Eddie raised his shoulders slightly in response. He ran a hand through his hair and bent to put his head down. When he looked up, Buck had moved onto the table right in front of him, their knees pushing together.

“Eddie I…” Buck hesitated; Eddie got lost in his piercing blue eyes—they were threatening to shatter at _any_ moment.

Reaching a hand up, Eddie rubbed his hand over Bucks mark softly. Buck leaned into the touch and soon their hands were all over each other.

Strong hands clung onto Eddie’s shoulders as Buck tilted his head, leaning down to meet his. Their breaths tangled together as they moved in closer until their lips met. Brushing their lips along the others, they slowly began to move them in sync. They kissed intensely, their tongues eventually slipping out and crashing into the other. Eddie’s hand skimmed underneath Bucks t-shirt, roaming his warm, toned skin. Buck pushed his way onto Eddie’s lap and ground down into him. Eddie threw his head back onto the couch and Buck bent to kiss along his throat, making his way back up to Eddie’s jawline. Eddie pushed Bucks shirt up further and attached his mouth just below his abs, teasing at the muscled skin there. Buck raised his arms to throw his shirt off completely, and Eddie took the opportunity to switch their positions, pushing Buck back onto the couch. He tossed his own shirt off to the side and dove back into Buck.

This was everything he’d been missing; when he was with Buck, his heart didn’t ache.

He pulled away suddenly; Buck looked at him breathlessly, “You ok?” Eddie placed his hand over Bucks heart and moved Bucks over his own; they were both beating rapidly. He breathed out, “Just-just wondering about a call we had today.”

Reading his mind liked only Buck could, he said, “Afraid I’m gonna break your heart Diaz?” Eddie swatted him playfully, “Not if I break yours first pendejo.”

Their eyes locked and Buck brought Eddie back down to him, wrapping his arms around him firmly. Eddie rested his head over Bucks chest and rubbed a hand along his stubble. Buck whispered, “You should hang that on the fridge.” Eddie smiled into him, “Yea I think he’d like that.” He felt Bucks breaths pick up just as Christopher’s did when he as falling fast asleep.

Valentine’s day was a shit holiday but at least he’d got to end it with his two favorite boys. He snuggled closer into Buck, knowing their backs were both going to regret this in the morning, though he had neither the heart nor the effort to move them.

He fell asleep to the steady beat of Bucks heart, knowing that he was safe, and right where he was supposed to be. Eddie hadn’t realized his heart had been broken until Buck came along and slowly put the pieces back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! 💕
> 
> Find me on tumblr


End file.
